The Lost Dream
by HollowedBreeze
Summary: When your resolve turns you into someone else. BlackxWhite (ChessShipping/AgencyShipping) Character death and character bashing.


He gripped tighter. He pulled his arm back before allowing it to fall with the help of gravity, and stabilised it with the aid of a green lad's face. His fists were bloodied and bruised, but he continued his assault. His mind was full of rage, hate, anger, sorrow, and most of all, a deep sense of loneliness resided within him.

N lay helpless in a pool of blood, the young King slowly succumbing to his wounds.

"Don't you fucking dare, don't you fucking dare drift off. " The capped boy loosened his grip for a split moment, his hand reaching into his bag to release one of his Pokeballs.

"Tula, wake this sorry bastard up." The electric spider did what its master instructed it to do, sending a current of electricity through the Team Plasma leader.

N's eyes widened, his screams of pain drowned by the heavy rain.

He grabbed the green-haired boy by his collar before slamming him down to the ground.

"You know, I never particularly liked you. I guess I made that apparent." He emphasized, ramming his fist against N's battered and broken face.

Black withdrew the spider into his Pokeball, before wrapping his hand around the battered boy's neck, and held him up.

The body of a young brunette woman lay behind the both of them, her eyes struggling to keep open and her face were wet with the rain and tear streaks. Black took a look at her, his vision blurred by his tears and the rain drops. Her frail body was covered with blood from her scratches and wounds, shivering from the lack of clothes ripped off her.

"If you didn't have your fucking ideals, if you had gotten your thick head out of your ass, I would have never have lost her. I don't know why you did that you sick fuck." He looked away, but not before sending another blow to the black capped boy's already broken ribs.

"Ga-yo-she…" He struggled to speak, Black turned to face him and mustered all his remaining strength to proceed and send the King of Ideals' into awaiting hell. Black's fist met with N's face with an orchestra of grotesque sounds of breaking and twisting of the King's neck as he released the boy's body from his grip.

Black breathed heavily before proceeding to the lady's body, quickly wrapping his wet and bloody jacket around her shivering body.

"I'm sorry White. I'm so sorry. If I didn't misunderstand- if I wasn't so absorbed with my dreams of being the Pokemon Champion, he wouldn't have done this to you. Stay with me. We will get through this, I promise. I love you." He pushed a stray hair from her face and hugged her closer to him, pressing his lips against her forehead.

She weakly shook her head. She cupped his face with a smile, and whispered, "I…I lo-"before her hand dropped.

"No, no, don't do this, please! PLEASE! WHITE. White..." For the first time since his father had passed away, he cried, feeling tears roll down his cheeks.

He carried her atop War, asking the bird to send him to the nearest lake.

As they landed, he walked into the lake, White's body slowly drifting away from his arms and rising to the surface. Black's tears threatened to fall but he refused to let them, as he gently ushered her body back into his arms. He placed his arms around her back and head to place one final kiss on her lips, before embracing her and burying his face into her hair.

He released his grasp on her, letting her frail body sink into the abyss of the lake. Unconsciously, his tears finally fell.

He walked from her body, he wiped his face with his forearm with his xtransceiver flashing, 'You have 1 new message.' He expected it to be from Cheren or Bianca but his eyes widened before turning his gaze back at the lake.

"Hey Black! It's been a while since we've last seen and spoken to each other. I'm sorry if I disturbed your training but BW Agency's really flourishing! I hope that by the time you see this, I will be speaking with the new Pokemon Champion!" She giggled, her voice was a symphony to his ears.

"I miss you." The pain and longing evident in her voice. He closed his eyes, pulling his cap closer to his face.

Black had always hated N. He made no secret or qualms about that matter. He hated him not for the fact that N was stronger than him, that he could accept. But because the King of Ideals had White wrapped around his finger.

_That Valentine's Day, he was late. He spent the whole day making white chocolate cookies but failed to make them into the shape of hearts and also tried finding clothes that would make him look appropriate beside her but he gave up, since no style of article of clothing could make him look even decent next to her gorgeous presence. Black knew deep in his heart, after becoming the Pokemon Champion, his other dream was to be by White's side for the rest of his existence. _

_But as he turned the corner carrying the bouquet of roses with a single white rose in the middle, he stopped. His body froze, his heart skipped a beat, and butterflies took refuge and fluttered around in his stomach. Any emotion that could have been felt by anyone was felt by him in that three seconds. There she stood. _

_Her chocolate hair that was usually tied into a ponytail and covered with that pink cap was let down and rested on her right shoulder. She wore a simple white dress, and her blue eyes sparkled when she turned and saw him. She smiled, which caused Black to temporarily suffer from cardiac arrest. But her smile turned to surprise when a green-haired boy wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a whole bouquet of white roses. He ushered her away from Black, smirking as if to say, 'She chose the better man.'_

_Black never forgot that day. That nightmare was engraved into his brain like remembering someone he never met. He left the roses and box of chocolates at her doorstep. He took the note from the bouquet of roses and tossed it into the trash can. He ripped his suit off his body and stashed every available article of clothing in his closet into his bag. _

_Since this dream wasn't going to happen, he would focus all his remaining resolve into becoming the Pokemon Champion all across the regions. _

She sent to him often, asking how he was and where he would be. He never replied, albeit sometimes when he stayed at the Pokemon Center, which was rare. She gave him regular updates about the events where she took part in. She brought up N occasionally, which made him laugh bitterly. And every time she did that, he proceeded to offer no mercy at the next gym. He eventually achieved his dream, and when he came back to Unova, he thought about moving to where Red was. He never actually got the chance to fight his senior, and it would be a perfect place to hone his skills and enjoy his solitude whilst making futile attempts at forgetting her.

But he thought better and decided to come back and visit his mother and friends. He never told White that he was coming back. He actually enjoyed himself in a long while when he met Cheren and Bianca. They were engaged and the wedding was soon to occur.

He eventually couldn't help himself and asked, "So…How is she?"

The two of them shook their heads. Though the agency was doing well, she never got over why he left without a goodbye and N abused her constantly because of her reluctance to submit to him.

Black felt his blood boil, and clenched his fists tightly, his fingernails drawing blood from his palms.

He stood up, put his hat on and prepared to leave.

"WAIT. They're gone. He took her away." Cheren grabbed his arm but Black slapped his hand away, glaring at his childhood friend.

"They're at Castelia City." He nodded his head as he jumped on War.

Black made it his personal mission to find her and destroy N. Yes, he was going to destroy the King of Ideals and made it a point to do it with his bare hands and swore with every fibre in his being.

He stood outside the hotel, him being soaked to the skin in the pouring rain. Black eventually found their room after beating his way through the Team Plasma security. He knocked on the hotel door with the screams inside muffled by the walls, wiping his blood-stained hands against his jacket. N opened the door and Black swiftly grabbed his neck as he saw White with her clothes torn. Black saw red, his mind blank, with only 1 goal in his mind. To kill N. White turned to face him, her eyes brightening up with the sight of him there. The momentum generated by Black sent both of them flying through the room and out the window, but not before N released his Zoroark and sent him to hold White hostage.

"BLACK!" She cried.

War swooped down and caught the both of them before Black jumped off and took N with him. As they landed Black made use of the green-haired boy as a shock absorber. He allowed the Winged Pokémon to return to his home.

He grabbed the King of Ideals by his chin and turned his face to look at him.

N smirked and pointed at White.

Black's eyes widened.

N's Zoroark stabbed White in the back with its sharp claws, her ocean-blue eyes wide open.

He released Bo, and the pokemon proceeded to attack the Zoroark. Before N could reach into his pocket, Black grabbed his neck and used his momentum to drive his fist into the green-haired boy's face into the earth below.

And just before the boy could retaliate, the Fire Pokemon landed on his arms. The boy screamed before Black gritted his teeth and hit the boy in the face again. Punch after punch, he could hear the green lad's anguished cries die down to a mere murmur of incoherent words.

Black sent his pokemon back into the ball before gripping N's neck and tightened his grip.

"- And that's what happened today after the filming! Well I gotta go now Black so I'll talk to you soon? I…I love you."

'Message ended.'

**AN: Hey dudes, this is my first decent story after so many years of trying to write and being stuck with writer's blocks. I'm fully aware that I made some errors but please be frank with me! All constructive criticism is well-received. PS, I know the character bashing was really hardcore. I apologize. **


End file.
